Battle of the Eight Essences
Battle of the Eight Essences is the verse created by Ender Darkos, it will be published on Wattpad soon About the Verse Battle of the Eight Essences is about an universe created by the death of Light following her fight with Darkness. The series follows a girl named Scarlet, later revealed to be the host of the powerful Primordial of Disorder, Appolyon. Terminology Everchosen of Chaos When Jeshua attacked and locked his twin brother, he condamned him to be hosted by a human, the bearer of Appolyon's extreme power is titled as Everchosen of Chaos, the current Everchosen is Scarlet Carmim. Essences Eight Essences regulate all of existence and of non-existence, they are divided into two categories: the Higher Essences and the Lower Essences, each of the Higher Essences also have subcategories. Locations Darkness-From-Above After Chaos' death, Asherah separated the Empty into two realms, the realm above the Physical Universe was called the Darkness-From-Above (DFA for short), it's where the Darkest Offsprings appeared. Darkness-From-Below After Chaos' death, Asherah separated the Empty into two realms, the realm below the Physical Universe was called the Darkness-From-Below (DFB for short), it's where the Ancient Gods appeared. Power of the Verse Humans are among the weakest creatures on the Physical Universe, however, they can choose which essence they follow. Some of the human choosed to follow one of the four Higher Essences, they're the Endarkened (For Darkness), the Priests (For Light), the Draconians (For Life) and the Necromongers (For Death). The Four Lower Essential Species are the Time Wraiths (Chronos), the Fairies (Space), the Zevans (Order) and the Demons (Disorder). The Four Higher Essential Species are the Daevites (Darkness), the Angels (Light), the Dragons/Elementals (Life) and the Reapers (Death). Above the Eight Species exist the Primordial Species. They are the first creations of each of the Primordial Beings, Archangels, Archdemons, Ancient Gods or Elemental Emperors are some of the Primordial Species. The Lower Primordial Beings are four of the strongest beings despite their name, Appolyon, Jeshua, Chronos and Choros are these four, each embody one of the four Lower Essences, Chronos being Time, Choros being Space, Jeshua being Order and Appolyon being Disorder. The Higher Primordial Beings are the strongest beings, Chaos, Asherah, Pandora and Martwy are these four, each embody one of the four Higher Essences, Chaos being Darkness, Asherah being Light, Pandora being Life and Martwy being Death. Characters Primordial Beings Higher Primordial Beings Chaos (BOTEE).jpg|Chaos (Primordial Being of Darkness) Asherah (BOTEE).png|Asherah (Primordial Being of Light) Pandora (BOTEE).jpg|Pandora (Primordial Being of Life) Martwy (BOTEE).jpg|Martwy (Primordial Being of Death) Lower Primordial Beings * Chronos (Time) * Choros (Space) * Jeshua (Order) * Appolyon (Disorder) Primordial Species Darkest Offsprings (Chaos) * Abyss (Nothingness) * Armageddon (Cataclysms) * Abbadon (Annihilation) Archangels (Asherah) * Lucifer (Faith) * Malthael (Wisdom) * Raphael (Kindness) * Uriel (Hope) * Raguel (Justice) * Michael (Valor) * Gabriel (Love) Ancient Gods (Chaos) * Nemesis (Vengeance) * Mekhane (Mechanic) * Yaldabaoth (Flesh) * Khahrahk (Dark Matter) * Nukvanak (Magic) * Moloch (Sacrifices) Elemental Emperors (Pandora) * Flamadeus (Fire) * Aqueus (Water) * Aeria (Air) * Gabea (Earth) Necrosians (Martwy) * Arthas (Ice) * Urzael (Bone) * Thanatos (Disease) Chronotheists (Chronos) * Kairos (Changes) * Aion (Cycles) Avalonites (Choros) * Oberon (White Magic) * Titania (Black Magic) Protogenoi * Nyx (Night) * Gaea (Earth) * Erebos (Darkness) * Eros (Love) * Tartarus (Underworld) * Pontos (Sea) * Ouranos (Sky) Zevanite Pantheon (Jeshua) * Hoxart (Creation) * Grenrizad (Preservation) * Kraheluz (Destruction) Archdemons (Appolyon) * Mephistopheles (Hatred) * Baal (Destruction) * Satan (Terror) Protagonists * Scarlet Carmim (Everchosen of Chaos)